


The Seductress, the God, and the Vampire

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Thor is a Good Boyfriend, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Thor and Tony have been in a relationship for a while and knowing the needs of his incubus lover Thor gives permission for Tony to seek other lovers if he's offworld to long. After a night  with a vampire, the team think Tony's cheated. The distrust from Ultron was already putting a strain on the team and assuming Tony had cheated the team react cruelly towards the genius





	The Seductress, the God, and the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic isn't friendly towards most of the avengers. It canon only to age of ultron with the exception of Thor and Tony already being in a relationship and Thor being supportive

Tony curled closer to his warm godly boyfriend refusing to let him think of leaving their bed. He knew Thor needed to go to Asgard and even though the god already promised to try not to be gone to long he worried. They had discussed this already when Thor first approached Tony. It had started with an offer to help him as Asgardians had more energy to give to one of Tony’s kind. Even having kept it a secret that he’d been born an incubus, Thor had been able to tell. The casual arrangement had turned into them spending more time together and Thor eventually asking to court him. Tony didn’t need to feed as often because of Thor but it was still often enough that they had discussed what was to be done if Thor had to return home for an extended period of time.

The supernatural community had a network for these things. Typically they stayed within their own which was how his parents had met. While Howard had been an incubus, Maria had been a siren. They’d met when Howard had been looking for a partner for his needs. He’d met Maria, a siren whose song didn’t work on him and her with an excess of energy that allowed him to turn to a life of monogamy. So if Thor was gone to long he was to find another partner that would understand it was strictly business.

“My love, you keep moving around like that I might just end up late returning home.”

Tony hide his devilish smirk in Thor’s warm muscular side as he allowed his tail to slither up his leg to reach his half hard dick. It wrapped around the large member working it to full hardness and earning a groan from Thor. Incubus were designed to seek as much pleasure from their partners, Thor being a thousand year old god didn’t change how Tony could find everything that reduced him to a withering moaning mess. Already Thor had his eyes closed and was gripping the sheets while Tony moved to latch onto his chest sucking marks into his perfect body. His tail still working that glorious cock while one hand snuck between the god’s legs to reach his still loose and wet entrance from the previous night. As Thor grabbed his hair in a tight grip he pushed two fingers into his entrance causing the god to cry out coming all over himself. Tony smirked placing a kiss on Thor’s lips, his own body having responded to the release of such delicious energy.

“You better not leave me for too long. You know I have a healthy appetite.”

Thor pulled him close now being the clingy one not wanting to let go.

“I shall try not to leave you for too long my love.” Thor promised pressing a kiss to his neck.

 

~

 

Tony stood once again hiding his true nature as he waved goodbye to his boyfriend. The other avengers were present to see the god off. He still wasn’t on the best terms with the others of the team since Ultron. He didn’t agree with the addition of Maximoff and even after he explained how he and Bruce hadn’t been close to creating the AI program they had been aiming for the only one who had supported him was Thor. Tony missed Bruce during times like this but he knew the shy doctor needed time away after Romanov had ignored his wishes and forced him to transform. Tony kept in contact with the man who he was helping to keep hidden from everyone looking for him.

Tony headed straight to his workshop after Thor’s departure and got to work catching up on projects. The few in his life who knew what he was were Bruce, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. Rhodey had been his roommate in college due to their community helping to keep them hidden by pairing supernatural together. Rhodey was a dragon which had been why he’d become so protective of him when he came to like Tony as a friend. Tony was his, one of his horde. Pepper was human and Happy was a werewolf. Happy wasn’t as protective as Rhodey was of Tony but they were his pack so it was close. Though it wasn’t recommended for their community to mix with humans, it wasn’t forbidden. Pepper aware of their community already and having supported Tony’s nutritional needs was a plus for her so only a few ever tried to judge Happy for his choice of mate.

He worked without interruptions for a day before Friday had ordered him food. Even being an incubus he still ate normal food. He grumbled in annoyance at having to get up to go get the pizza she’d ordered. The others complained about him only getting enough for himself but he ignored them knowing they no longer invited him to meals. They were all sitting down eating their own meal, a meal Friday confirmed when he returned to the workshop they hadn’t sent him an invitation to. There was a clear divide between them and he had a feeling now they only put up with him because he was dating Thor.

He ate the pizza while looking over emails not much caring about the taste of the food. He normally didn’t unless he was eating with others, while he did eat food his main nutritional need was the energy he fed on while bringing pleasure to his bedmate. The following days went like this until a meeting he had to attend. After which Pepper pointed out his pale complexion. A week was his limit usually and he was nearing that. He didn’t want to have to take another partner but Pepper well aware of his limits had Happy taking him to the local supernatural club. He tried to wave Happy off but the werewolf planned to wait until he found a partner and drive them back to the compound. Stupid protective wolf was going to make sure he fed.

He walked into the club hearing the sirens singing on stage. Their song inciting all within the club to relax and almost feel like they were high. Tony wasn’t as affected as the others due to his own mixed blood but he was enough to know he needed to find a partner and that Thor had given his permission already. He looked around seeing a group of werewolves with drinks in their hands, half shifted as they didn’t have to fear being seen by humans. There were two witches together laughing as they caught up with each other and not far from them a group of incubus and succubus. Tony looked around until his eyes caught on a lone figure sitting at the bar with a glass of blood; his coloring implying even that wasn’t enough to sate his hunger. He walked over knowing it would be better to seek a partner he could do an exchange with. Blood for sex was a pretty common trade among their community.

The vampire was handsome and the deep red of his eyes was a sign he wasn’t feeding enough. Likely one of the vampires that needed to feed daily to avoid issues. Usually it was every couple days for most of the vampire community. While the club had a supply on hand it wasn’t meant to be a regular feeding spot, just to hold off those who couldn’t find a partner regularly.

“Hey handsome.” Tony greeted charming as ever though he usually didn’t flirt if he was simply looking to make a trade, he was probably more far gone than he originally thought. He’d have to thank Pepper and Happy later for taking care of him.

The vampire looked at him deep red eyes narrowing in on his throat. He quickly looked away and sipped his drink.

“Hi.” He spoke his voice rough like he didn’t talk often which might explain why he was partly feeding here. Probably wasn’t a people person.

“So you want to form a contract with me? I’m kind of really hungry and you look like you could use a night of pleasure.”

The vampire startled looking at him; did he not get offers for contracts often? He was good looking and even Tony could taste the energy off of him. That only happened with those with a surplus of energy and were extremely desirable by the incubus and succubus community.

“Um…wouldn’t you rather have a female partner?”

That seemed like a weird question. All incubus and succubus had no preferences other than their partner being willing and of legal age, that was common knowledge among the supernatural community.

“Nope, I’m good either way. What about you sexy? Willing to come spend the night with me? I have been reliably informed my blood is delicious.” Which was true, he’d slept with a few vampires in the past and something about his mixed blood made him more desirable than other.

The vampire continued sipping his blood drink.

“I’m not a good choice.” His gloved hand opened and closed a few times showing the vampire’s discomfort with it for some reason.

“If you’re honestly not interested I get it. If you want to just feed I’d be happy to offer to help. But if you’re just saying that because you’d only want to with your shirt and gloves on that’s something I can work with.”

The man looked startled. Sometimes people forgot how perspective his kind could be. He naturally knew what someone’s turn ons and turnoffs were. For this guy the idea of removing either items was a boner killer. The vampire eyed the almost empty glass and licked his lips.

“You sure? You wouldn’t mind?”

Tony grinned offering as much charm as he could.

“My kind’s feeding depends on our partner’s pleasure. If you’re happier with those things on then I’m more than happy to oblige. If you want to just feed on me that’s cool to. I get waiting too long to feed, done it a few times myself. Like today for example.”

There was a moment of silence before the man finished what was left in his glass.

“Sure, you got a place?”

Tony grinned.

“Come with me gorgeous, promise you the time of your life. I’ll even give you breakfast in the morning.”

The man followed keeping his head low seeming to want to avoid any more attention. Tony led the vampire to the car and Happy began driving them to the compound. While Happy drove Tony moved to settle himself in the vampire’s lap earning a surprised look but a pulse of desire. He kept his hands on the vampire’s sides avoiding his arms and shoulders instinctively knowing the vampire wouldn’t like that. He leaned forward and bit at his lips. It earned him a groan and the vampire closed his eyes enjoying as Tony ground his hips against the other man’s.

“Want to take me? Let me ride you until you get your fill? Let me strip you out of your pants and boots and take you with my mouth until you become a speechless mess?”

The whimper of need brought a wave of desire and eased some of his hunger. The vampire only grabbed his ass with one hand but the desire in his deep red eyes showed he was thoroughly enjoying this.

“You’d let me fuck you?”

“Anything you want darling. Not sure if you’ve heard but incubus are kinky fuckers. You can do just about anything with us and we’re a lot more durable than humans.”

The vampire grinned showing sharp fangs. Tony shivered with excitement having actually liked being fed on by vampires. Happy didn’t say anything as they arrived at the compound. Tony led the vampire out and when they entered the elevator he let the vampire pick him up one handed and began making out with him. When they arrived at his floor he pointed to his bedroom and let the vampire carry him there. Once inside the vampire threw him onto the bed and was on top of him within moments. He nuzzled into Tony’s neck until he moved to offer him full access. A few licks at the skin and then sharp fangs pierced it.

The vampire didn’t feed long before he moved to look down at Tony.

“You going to keep your promise or do you just talk a big game?”

Tony pushed him onto the bed and stripped him of the items he’d mentioned before. He showed his skills as he swallowed the man down to the hilt in one go. A hand tangled in his hair as a string of Russian escaped him. He pressed two fingers into himself the natural lubrication of his nature easing the way. He quickly prepared himself as he expertly worked the vampire’s long thick shaft earning more breathless stream of Russian. When he got the vampire off with his mouth first he leaned back licking the little that escaped his mouth.

“Ready?” He asked already so full on the energy coming off the vampire, it was the type of energy of someone who had quite a bit stored up from not getting off in a while.

“F-fuck, yeah, ride me doll.” The man said still speaking in Russian not seeming to realize the switch in his speech.

Tony was more than happy to climb up and ride him like a pony. Even still half-dressed the vampire was beautiful. His brown hair pulled back and his face covered in just the right amount of stubble. As Tony squeezed around the vampire’s cock he could see the other man throw his head back in pleasure. The energy coming from him was delicious and addicting. He could feel the vampire’s pleasure building and saw the feeding coming. The vampire rushed up pulling him against him with the same arm as before and bit into him as he came. The intoxicating mix of the bite and his own feeding had him coming so hard he was certain he actually passed out for a time.

When the vampire finished feeding he licked the wound clean but kept him close to nuzzle and continue to suck marks into his skin. Tony let him as he continued to lean against the taller man content and full. He fell asleep like that and woke in the morning with the vampire looking content next to him.

Stretching he got up feeling better than he had before. His bedmate rolled over pulling the covers over his head. Tony chuckled and offered the vampire use of his shower and promised to return with food. He had made a promise the day before and was hoping to have a more long term contract in hopes to have a reliable backup for when Thor was gone too long. He still had no idea when Thor would return but Tony would rather only have one extra partner for emergencies instead of having to search out a new one every time. He already felt bad about needing to feed and felt like it was in some way not remaining loyal to Thor.

He threw on a pair of pants making sure he looked fully human before heading to get breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he saw everyone gathered and looking less than happy. Some even glared at him though that wasn’t so strange since Ultron.

“Didn’t know Thor was back, usually you can’t miss him.” Clint said a sneer in his voice that was more venomous than usual since Ultron was created.

Tony looked at him confused why he thought Thor was home. It was true, you couldn’t miss him returning. There was the bi-frost that was noticeable and the usual storm display that followed.

“He’s not, what made you think he was back?”

Steve leveled Tony with his best disapproving stare.

“We know what happened Tony. I was up last night and saw you in the elevator.”

Tony tensed not sure if he’d allowed his true features to show. He would sometimes shift when he was excited or turned on. He hoped not because with the distrust already existing within the team towards him he wasn’t sure how that secret coming out would be met.

“How could you man? Thor’s a great guy and you go and cheat on him?” Sam accused and Tony realized what was happening.

He wasn’t use to having to hide bringing partners home. Those within his inner circle that knew about him knew what he needed to feed. It had been late so he’d assumed everyone was asleep but since beginning to date Thor he’d also been living with the avengers in his home and Thor hadn’t been gone long enough for him to need searching out another partner. Because he’d been in a relationship and this was the first time needing to do this he hadn’t thought about the avengers learning about him with someone else. He wasn’t even sure how to explain this without revealing the truth.

“I warned Thor about this happening, playboys don’t change.” Natasha said her face expressionless but her tone giving away her thoughts on Tony.

Steve shook his head before meeting Tony’s gaze.

“This is the last straw Tony. Thor deserves better and we won’t have you tearing this team apart. You need to leave, the avengers don’t need someone that can’t be trusted and thinks acting like this is ok. Heroes should be better than this and you’ve proven time and time again not to be the hero type.”

Tony froze not entirely sure if he should be surprised or not that he was being kicked from the team. It seemed like only a matter of time after they refused to listen to him about Ultron. He hadn’t expected though to be kicked out of his own home or for them to just assume he’d done wrong. Thor and he and talked about this beforehand, it wasn’t cheating. He had permission and Thor had been very clear about that when they’d talked. He should have defended himself, tried to talk to them but instead he found himself going back to his room prepared to leave. Honestly he didn’t want to be part of a team like this anymore. They didn’t trust him and no one came to his defense or try to ask what was going on. They’d rather act on their assumptions than seek the truth.

When he entered his bedroom his bedmate wasn’t asleep anymore and was in the shower. Tony knocked on the close bathroom door to get the other’s attention but didn’t open the door.

“Hey I need to get out of here. Want to grab breakfast with me out someplace or do you want me to drop you off somewhere?”

Something must have given away his mood because the vampire who had desperately tried to keep his upper body hidden opened the door revealing his fully naked and wet form. Tony’s brain froze having wondered how he hadn’t realized who the vampire was. He’d been so hungry he hadn’t been able to process it properly apparently and he hadn’t looked at the man closely when he woke up. Standing in his bathroom with his dripping hair framing his face was Bucky Barnes, the former winter soldier.

“What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

Tony looked into the now stormy blue eyes that stared at him with concern. Tony let out a watery laugh holding back the hysterical crying he wanted to out over this newest betrayal.

“My boyfriend has to travel a lot and knows that I’m an incubus. He gave me permission to have other partners in order to survive and my team thinks I cheated on him. They kicked me off the team and out of my own fucking house. So you know; nothing wrong. Why should it matter to me?”

Barnes frowned before he reached out this time with his metal arm and pulled him close.

“You don’t need those assholes. Let’s go get breakfast and we’ll figure out what to do after. Your boyfriend going to be gone awhile? I don’t know how often incubus have to feed.”

“It depends; I should be good for a few days.”

Barnes nodded.

“If you want to keep this contract until he comes back I’m good. When he returns I can go. Whatever you want.”

Tony just nodded and let Barnes finish his shower and dress while he had Friday prepare for him to return to the tower. Once Barnes was ready they left without the others seeing them. They traveled far enough from the compound to avoid running into the avengers before stopping at a diner for breakfast. Vampires could eat normal food and it seemed Barnes had a healthy appetite as he stuffed his face with pancakes smothered in syrup. Tony knew he should eat but he wasn’t feeling up to it.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked thinking maybe Barnes’s memory still wasn’t the best.

“Anthony Edward Stark, didn’t know you were…you know.” He said not speaking of their true nature in public.

“So you know Steve Rogers hates me and no longer trusts me?”

Barnes looked up before moving onto his eggs and bacon.

“He’s an idiot, always has been. I know we use to be friends but he hurt you by assuming things. Since truly waking up in this century I’ve seen what you’ve done. The future has been built by your hands. Even if he didn’t like you he should have at least respected you enough to ask what was going on. From my understanding since Shield’s fall you’ve been supporting him and the avengers. They owed you a chance to explain if nothing else. I know ya hav to keep things secret but if they’d asked you could hav told them you were in an open relationship or somethin’.”

Tony honestly appreciated Barnes’s words. Thinking about everything he decided he was better off without the team. He also knew trust issues aside; the team would have done this anyways. Picking between siding with him or picking the Norse god that could snap them like a twig was a clear choice. They didn’t want to deal with a pissed off god so they made sure to make their side clear. Thor would return and they thought Thor would be glad to know the team stood up for him against the imagined slight.

“So extending the contract…”

“Whatever you want, since you picked me up I’ve been having a good time. Not sure you noticed but my situation doesn’t allow for getting enough food.”

He waved down the waitress and asked for more orange juice before turning back to his nearly empty plate. Tony pushed his own pancakes over to him and watched the vampire devour them.

“Ok, you know even after Thor gets back I can help you. You don’t have to go it alone.”

Barnes paused his face showing pained confusion.

“I…I don’t have most of my memories. Something Hydra did messed with my healing…I…” His frowned increased. “Howard…he was your dad right?”

He was confused by the change of subject.

“Yeah…”

Barnes looked out the widow as though trying to recall a lost memory.

“I don’t remember…he’s dead right? I think…did Hydra send me on a mission?”

Tony froze remembering the day he’d heard his parents had died in a car crash. Looking at the vampire in front of him he tried to process what he was hearing. He shook his head clearing away the pain and grief to focus on Barnes, the man who had been kind to him when they barely knew each other.

“I don’t blame you for what Hydra made you do, any of it. So extending the contract, sounds like a plan.” He said eager to change the subject to anything but the tragedy that happened years before.

Barnes was pulled from his thoughts and returned to his food.

“So want to just meet up at the club when necessary?” He asked.

Tony gave the vampire a look.

“What part of you don’t need to go this alone don’t you understand. I’ve got room in the tower, you can have your own space, I can just text you or the other way around.”

Barnes, Bucky, looked up shocked.

“Ah…thanks. Sounds nice.”

Finishing eating they headed to the tower. Tony gave Pepper an update and what was going on so she wouldn’t go to the compound looking for him. He was getting Bucky settled in when she arrived in all her furious glory. Pepper was as protective as their dragon and werewolf friends. It was a surprise and probably what Rhodey liked most about her and Happy had desired in her as a mate. Tony introduced her to Bucky and explained their contract to hopefully hold off the coming rant about the avengers. It worked actually which was a surprise. She was friendly with Bucky and welcomed him to the tower. The vampire was surprised and hearing she was one of the few humans accustom to the supernatural community he didn’t bother hiding his fangs. Tony removed his own glamor that hid the fact as an incubus he didn’t age like humans and let his tail and horns out. As he did he realized he really should have guessed who Bucky was. His lack of information was understandable of someone who had been ice for a few decades. During his days before Hydra not much had been known about incubus and succubus. Now it was common knowledge they had no preference of gender and that you could tell an incubus from a succubus by more than their gender. Incubus had horns and a tail while their female counterpart had wings and a tail.

Before having to return to work Pepper gave Tony a knowing look and he grinned just happy he’d avoided her wrath for a while. Once she was gone Tony sat Bucky down to catch up on pop culture. He didn’t feel up to working yet and wanted to keep his mind off of the others.

 

~

 

Within a few days from being kicked from the team Rhodey showed up at the tower. He was silently raging but hadn’t gone full on rant yet. He’d also half shifted and kept some part of himself curled around Tony during the day and would drag the genius with him to sunbath. Bucky avoided them during their sunbathing as vampires while not limited to night were known to become irritable when experiencing prolonged exposure to sunlight. They were nocturnal creatures by nature and while charming when they wanted or needed to be preferred solitude or the company of what few managed to reach their inner circle. So far that inner circle consisted of only Tony though the genius was beginning to think at least Pepper was going to get there. Vampires and dragons didn’t normally mix all that well mostly because dragons didn’t like being fed on and vampires typically instinctively became weary around the ancient beasts. So far the two had an understanding and respect due to both caring about Tony and being military.

A week after being kicked from the team Bruce showed up and learned the truth of what happened. He was angry at the avengers and pulled Tony close to offer the rare physical contact reserved for times like this. Bruce was always afraid of what Hulk would do and limited his contact with people. Like with dragons, Bruce seemed to cause vampires to react with the same weariness. Bucky eyed Bruce but didn’t introduce himself and accepted Bruce’s closeness with Tony. A day later Happy showed up. He and Bucky got straight into a match when they caught sight of each other. Werewolves and vampires didn’t hate each other like most believed from the stories and legends that existed among humans; they were just naturally competitive with each other. A fight between them was their way of greeting each other. Bucky ended up on top and won earning a growl of approval from Happy, afterwards they went their separate ways. The weird unspoken custom between the two species always confused dragons, they fought to defend their horde and that was it. Tony laughed at Rhodey’s utterly confused face when he watched it happen and then the two walked away from each other like they hadn’t looked like they were going to tear each other’s throats out moments before.

Weeks passed with the two keeping their contract before Thor returned. Tony knew when he arrived because a massive storm was brewing and thunder echoed loudly showing his rage. Tony waited for Thor’s arrival on the balcony. When the god landed his body sparked with electricity in his rage. As he approached Tony it vanished and the god embraced him.

“My love, what fools we surrounded ourselves with. No more, we shall not make such a mistake again. Do not allow yourself to linger on their hurtful words, they are beneath you.”

Tony hugged Thor tightly having missed him.

“It’s ok Thor; I had support after they kicked me from the team.”

Thor pulled away but kept his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

“I am glad. I know you have loyal allies. I worried when problems arose within one of the realms Asgard protects. I had been gone quite some time but you appear to be healthy so I see I needn’t have worried so. Heimdal had told me you had found a worthy partner that had also been watching over you. He mentioned it was someone quite worthy of gracing our bed should you decide to seek a more permanent arrangement.”

Tony blushed at the comment.

“What?” He asked sounding like an idiot in his confusion and shock.

“Ah, I forget Midgard is very odd in many of their ways. How do I explain…an open relationship is not so odd in Asgard. It is why I was not shy about making my intentions clear and discussing your feeding habits. Lady Darcy has warned me of miscommunications due to our different worlds and I strive to discuss important matters though they seem not so odd to me. Though it was obvious to me for you take another partner as needed while I was gone your concern of my absence should it be long warned me of a difference in our people. So if you seek another lover or feel comfortable with another enough to court them all you need to do is discuss it with me, I shall not be offended.”

“Oh…well I kind of like Bucky but I didn’t really think about it like that. I mean I’m loyal to you, it was just a standard contract with him while you were gone.”

Thor smiled at him.

“You trusted him enough to grace your bed more than once and to enter your home. He sounds like a worthy and honorable warrior; I look forward to meeting him.”

Tony led Thor inside where he’d been watching a movie with Bucky before he knew Thor was coming. The vampire shot up his eyes training on Thor, which was an interesting reaction. Bucky sniffed the air making understanding settle over Tony. Some vampires reacted like this the first time they encountered someone with a blood type or species that extremely appealed to them. So far Bucky had no preference of blood type or species but apparently he’d never encountered a god.

“You smell good.” Bucky stated being blunt as ever.

“Appreciated honorable warrior, I am Thor son of Odin. I must thank you for helping my love during my absence, should you require help please simply ask. I am not certain if my blood will be to your tastes but I would be happy to help if I can.”

Bucky’s eyes were still trained on Thor as he licked his lips.

“Kinda hungry now actually.” Tony wasn’t surprised; Bucky hadn’t fed the day before having been in more of a mood than usual to avoid people.

Thor smiled brightly moving to the couch and sitting down.

“Then please have your fill my friend, then I intend to fuck Anthony through our mattress so he may know our time apart has not lessened my love for him.”

Bucky’s eyes flickered over to Tony before they returned to Thor’s neck and he moved closer to the god intent on tasting the blood that practically called to him.

“You’re a lucky guy.” Bucky said before he moved to latch himself onto the god.

The comment earned a delighted laugh.

“Indeed I am, you too could be lucky my friend if you should desire to join his bed again. I am not opposed to such things.”

Bucky hummed a response hearing Thor but not able to fully process it as he found himself sitting in the god’s lap drinking the sweet blood that lit up his taste buds in a way no others had before. When he pulled away after licking at the fang marks his eyes were dilated with his desire.

“God you taste good.”

When Bucky moved Thor got up unbothered by blood loss and headed towards his and Tony’s bedroom after scooping up the incubus. Tony didn’t protest and could already feel the energy from Thor. He shivered in anticipation. When Thor kissed him it was passionate and deep, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. Though Tony often led when they were together because his nature allowed him to know every right move to make it wasn’t uncommon for Thor to take control and simply ravage him. Clothing being torn off was followed by Thor kneeling before his body to focus his attention on sucking down the incubus’s cock while pressing fingers into his body prepared to keep good on his earlier promise. Tony hoped by the end of this he’d be to worn out to even walk. He loved when Thor was on top. It wasn’t often he was because Thor delighted in being taken.

Four fingers in Tony was so ready to come but he resisted so he could when Thor was inside him. He pleaded with Thor to finally fuck him but the god enjoyed drawing it out and getting what he wanted. Tony didn’t know what he wanted yet but he arched his back off the bed still begging for what the god was denying him. When a soft knock came at their door Tony felt Thor chuckle around his cock before pulling off.

“Enter.” He ordered and Tony looked to see Bucky had slipped into the room.

“What say you love, do you wish to bring him into our bed?”

Tony was so needy and felt like his cock would explode. Seeing the mischievous look in his lover’s eyes he nodded eager to experience whatever he would suggest. When he was manhandled into a position to be on display for Bucky he grabbed onto Thor tightly.

“Shall we take him together? Surely it will grant him enough energy to be satisfied for a long time yet bring him to seek pleasure from us before he needs to.”

Bucky moved closer to the bed as he stripped off his clothing. Tony watched eagerly as Bucky obeyed Thor’s orders and positioned himself at Tony’s entrance. The hard thrust that pushed his way into his tight wet channel had him crying out. When Thor pushed into him a metal hand grabbed onto his tail finally pushing him over the edge. He cried out gripping Thor as both began to move. His kind were built for endurance to ensure their partner or partners pleasure, even though he’d just come he wasn’t sore and still ready to continue. His tail was sensitive and Bucky knew as he continued to grip it and tug occasional causing a spike of arousal to shoot through him. The god and vampire kissed over him and a drop of blood falling on him was the only clue that it included fangs. When Bucky kissed him after it tasted of Thor’s blood but it didn’t bother him as he barely tasted it over the pure hot energy flowing from the vampire from the kiss alone. He ended up coming again before either of his partners did once. Neither was done with Tony yet though and true to his hopes of the experience he was left practically numb from the waist down. When sleep overtook him after several more rounds it did so with a sleepy and full vampire at his side. Where Thor had gone Tony didn’t know or have the energy to ask.

 

~

 

Thor had been a busy little bee after returning to earth and finding out what the avengers had done. Tony hadn’t found out what the god had been planning until he and the others of the tower had moved to Malibu. Thor the protective god had worked with Pepper and Rhodey to leave the avengers on their own with no more financial support from either Tony or Stark Industries. Thor had decided they should form their own team which he named the Revengers. Something Tony thought hilarious and Loki who Thor had added to their ranks thought was stupid.

Their team’s official lineup consisted of Hulk, the winter soldier, Thor, iron man, war machine, Loki, Dr. Strange who insisted on joining because he wanted to keep an eye on Loki and later because they had the weirdest hate-love relationship that usually involved a lot of angry sex in public places much to Bruce’s horror, and Logan formerly known as James Howlett who was an enhanced werewolf. The avengers had attempted to reach out to Tony but he ignored them and Bucky made his stance clear when Steve cornered him after seeing their team in the news after a battle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S i couldn't fit all the details into this fic so i'll explain here. The contract mentioned in this fic is just clear consent for feeding for those like Succubus and vampires. Because the supernatural community keeps themselves secret they have their own rules and such. so the contract they state whether it's a one time thing or they're going to extend the contract stating how much their consenting to.  
> P.P.S my apologies on my on going fics not being recently updated. My mother has been in critical condition in the hospital for some time now so i haven't at all been able to focus on writing. I had this fic prepared to post for Halloween and i hope to get back to writing soon but i make no promises of how soon is soon.


End file.
